


let's kiss

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Groping, Kissing, Making Out, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It's not Bruce's best idea, but the follow-through is what's important, right?





	let's kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

Darcy squinted down at the laptop Bruce had brought her.  "Seriously, Bruce… isn’t one of your doctorates in computer science? Or is it so outdated that you never bothered to learn anything about routers?“  

He sighed heavily. "Darcy.  I can’t connect to the network.  It’s a Big Deal, or I wouldn’t have called you.”  

“Did you try turning it off and turning it back on again?” Darcy asked.  Bruce turned to face her, but seeing the sly grin, knew she was only joking.  She was in the process of shutting down his laptop, which he knew damn well  _would_  fix it.  He’d just been looking for literally any reason to see her.  

“Nope, didn’t think of that…” he muttered under his breath.  Darcy reached out, tentatively laying the back of her hand across his furrowed brow.  Bruce raised his eyebrows.  "Can I help you?“  

"I’m pretty sure as the I.T consultant, that’s definitely my job…” she replied quietly.  "Just checking to see if you were running some kind of fever or whatever.  Fevers make you dumb, right?  Make you forget stuff?“  

His mouth went dry. She was onto him. This was a dumb facade anyway. If anyone couldn’t play dumb, it was him.  And that wasn’t a humble brag in the slightest.  

He gulped, looking down at his hands and looking back up into her eyes.  

"Busted,” she teased softly, allowing her hand to drop from his forehead.  He missed her touch immediately.  

“I…” he trailed off.  "I… Let's… Let’s kiss,“ he blurted.  

Darcy's eyebrows shot up, her jaw dropping.  

"Oh… I’m sorry.  I'm… I did actually hit my head earlier.  I don’t know why I said that. It's… it’s so inappropriate, isn’t it?  Darcy.  I’m sorry. I think you’re a wonderful person and I think you’re beautiful, but I have nothing but the utmost respect for you.”  

She was chewing on her lip thoughtfully when he finally finished expelling the last of his verbal diarrhea.  "Are you through? Did you get it out of your system?“ 

He nodded, reaching for his laptop, but running face first into… well.  Her  _face_.

Her lips, to be exact. They were warm.  Smooth.  Slightly wet.  "I think… we should do  _more_  than kiss… but let’s see where this goes…” she murmured.    She reached up to slide her fingers into his hair and hold him in place.  Gently.  He could stop if he wanted.  

But Bruce didn’t want to stop.  "I think… that sounds like a worthwhile endeavor.“

He moved his mouth over Darcy’s, hungrily taking what she was giving him and not knowing whether he wanted to kiss her more or lean his head back into her touch.  

She hummed softly and he reached for his laptop, closing it and sliding it off the table, along with a bunch of other stuff.  It fell with a dull crash, but Bruce couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing through his head.  His own heart thudding in his rib cage.  He couldn’t even hear the Other Guy.

Darcy squealed with delight as he hoisted her up onto his desk, kissing his way down her throat and muttering a command to FRIDAY in the process.  

He couldn’t be bothered to remember which one, but he trusted himself enough that he knew it must have been one of the privacy protocols Tony had told him about.  

Darcy’s hands were busy.  Unbuttoning his shirt.  Unbuckling his belt.  He stilled her hands, his lips scant centimeters away from hers.  "Wait…” he murmured.  "Slower… slower is better.“  

"Oh… right.  Sorry… I just…” Darcy’s gaze flitted everywhere but his eyes.  Her cheeks reddened.  "I forgot about–“  

"He’s not… I mean…” Bruce stammered.  "There’s no danger of him. I promise.  I just… I haven’t done this in a while…"  

She grinned in relief.  "Me either, believe it or not.“

He was kissing her again before the words had sufficiently left her mouth.  Bruce couldn’t help it.  Her lips looked so… kissable.  

His hand smoothed up her torso, cupping one of her breasts before he realized what he was doing.  She arched into his touch though, so he just went with it, softly massaging and pushing until she ended the kiss with a gasp.  "You might not have done this in a while, but I think you should know that it doesn’t show at  _all_.”  

“Likewise,” he murmured against her mouth, devouring her with a soft growl that made her pull him that much closer.


End file.
